Blasted into the world 10 years ago
by CodePandas
Summary: Older Tsuna somehow ended up in the world 10 years ago, switching places with younger Tsuna. After 5 minutes, he stays in the world 10 years ago. Until Reborn and the others find a way, Older Tsunayoshi would need to get a job in school.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Older Tsuna somehow ended up in the world 10 years ago, switching places with younger Tsuna. After 5 minutes, he stays in the world 10 years ago. Until Reborn and the others find a way to get their young Tsunayoshi back, they must now have Older Tsunayoshi to clear things up a bit. **

**Main: 27x (?)**

**Others: 1827 6927 0027 69100 8059**

**Setsuna: other parings included if wanted. (: Also, this just came out from my head suddenly, so please don't blame me if I suddenly hold it to hiatus! DX**

**TYL Tsunayoshi: Setsuna-san doesn't own Katekyo hitman reborn or any of us. **

"Juudaimeh? Juudaimeh, please wake up."

"Nngh…5 more minutes mom…"

"Tch. Baka Tsuna." A voice spoke, holding onto a green chameleon, it transformed into a big green hammer. Smirking, the voice of the person swung it right on the brunette.

"Reborn-san! Please wai- JUUDAIMEH!"

WHAM!

"ITTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A girly shriek was how a day for the young Vongola boss starts his day today.

"Dame- Tsuna! You're going to be late. Good thing Gokudera woke you up." An infant leap onto the shoulders of the sliver haired boy, tipping his fedora hat slightly, smirking.

"R-reborn! It hurts! Wa-wait, Gokudera-kun? What're you doing here?" The Vongola boss stuttered, staring at sliver bomber friend who was standing right beside his bed.

"Juudaimeh, we're going to be late-

"If you don't hurry up, baka Tsuna!" Reborn finished his sentence for Gokudera, swinging the green hammer again at the young boss.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna yelled, jumping off from his bed and away from the one hella infant mafia tutor.

The day was normal-normal. Somehow Tsuna got bitten to death for coming to school late while he told Gokudera to go off first, demanding it was an order.

"Tadiamah…" Tsuna sigh softly, wishing one day where he could just rest without anyone disturbing him. School was a torture as usual, but not so bad when his friends were there.

"Tsuna! Okeri!" a cheerful voice greeted him, patting his back at the same time.

"Oi Yakuu baka! Don't touch Juudaimeh! J-Juudaimeh! Welcome back!" franticly bowing, Gokudera forced a smile on his face while glaring at the tan boy beside him.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! What're you doing here in my house? Didn't the both of you have something on in school today?" The brunette questioned, titling his head to one side.

"SAWADA! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO THE EXTREM!"

"O-onii-san?" moving back a bit from the loud voice, Tsuna sweat-dropped when the bomber man started yelling back at Ryohei to tell him to shut up while Yamamoto laughed, his usual smile coming up, calming the both of them down.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS AWAKE DAMONE!"

"SHUT UP AHOSHI! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THE JUUDAIMEH IS IRRIATED NOW!" The bomber man yelled at the little kid, pissed by his shouting.

"Bossu…welcome back…" A soft voice spoke, picking the cow brat away from the sliver hair man.

"C-chrome! Konnichiwa…Etooo, why is everyone here in my house?"

"Reborn-san called us all here, Juudaimeh! Hibari's not here although, Tch that bastard!" Gokudera clench his fist, then beaming his beloved boss a smile.

"So-souka…" the brunette sweat-dropped. This is going to be a long day…

Leading everyone up to his room, he sat down, with Gokudera and Yamamoto beside him, Chrome at one corner with Lambo, Ryohei near his bed.

"Then, where's Reborn?" Tsuna started, looking around. This baby…really know how to cause trouble for him.

"Baka Tsuna! I'm right here." A voice called, making Tsuna turn and only to be greeted by a green hammer again, but soon enough, the next thing he knew, pink smoke surround him, and he was seeped into darkness.

**That's all for chapter 1. O3O**

**Reviews are kindly wanted. :D Also please include which paring you guys would want for the main one. :3 **

**6927**

**1827**

**R27**

**G27**

**NYUUU. I'll try to have a speedy update soon, okay? :3**

**Thanks! ^^**

**~Setsu3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, did I mention Tsuna's the Seme for the "students"? But if the paring is Reborn x Tsuna then Reborn is the Seme…Same goes for Gx27. : 3**

**Anyway, let's see the number of votes, included my KHR friend's ones. : 3**

**Main:**

**2718- 6 votes**

**2769- 5 votes**

**G27- 6 votes**

**R27- 6 votes**

**2700- 4 votes**

**Others:**

**10069- 6 votes**

**8059- 8 votes (LOL. Famous paring? XD)**

**GxA- 8 votes**

**(Tied with 8059, so I'm going to include all 3 "other" parings into the story if I have a change. :3)**

**And yes, 1****st**** generation is in, Shimon family is also in… :D **

**So the story ended up being 2718/ G27 or R27. Sorry to those who wished for other parings…I'll include them in? O3O –bows- And really, THANKS FOR THE SPEEDY REVIEWS! -^w^- **

Normal POV

"W-whoa…Why do you think Tsuna suddenly burst into pink smoke?" The tan baseball guy sweat-dropped, not getting what had really happened.

"J-juudaimeh got blasted by the 10 years Bazooka! AHOSHI! Wh-

"Hayato?" A voice came amidst from the pink smoke, slowly clearing away. A brunette was seen, slightly mature- looking, but he only wore a white long sleeve shirt and black pants, the shirt was unbutton, revealing the man's chest. Immediately everyone stared at the sight in front of them.

"Bossu…" Chrome flush red, using Lambo to cover her eyes.

"J-juudaimeh…" Gokudera realized the 10 years later Sawada Tsunayoshi was so…

"Heh, looks like your guardians are falling for your good looks, dame- Tsuna." Reborn smirked, taking in everyone's expression, then looking back to the older young man, who was titling his head to one side, blinking.

"I'm…in my room? With everyone..." the older brunette took in everyone's appearance, then buttoning his shirt up, chuckling lowly.

"Sorry, it's a habit after I've put on an all-night's work."

"TSUNA! I'm bored! PLAY WITH ME!" Lambo cried, jumping out of chrome's hands and about to hit the older brunette when older Tsuna pulled Lambo into a hug instead.

"Lambo…you're okay…"

"Juudaimeh, what's wrong? Did something happen in the future?" Gokudera looked worried, while Reborn was talking to the rest of the guardians.

"Ah, Hayato…It's nothing, I just missed the little kid of him…everyone look so young, it brings back the memories!" The older brunette beamed at the sliver hair boy, making him blush more.

"Oi, Tsuna. I've called everyone to go home for now. You too Gokudera, I need to talk to Tsuna alone and I don't want ruckus here." The infant frown, kicking Lambo out with Gokudera.

"Mou, Reborn! I want to have some time with my past family too…they're all still so cute and young!" The young Mafia boss pouted, glaring lightly at his tutor.

"Dewa Juudaimeh, I'll take my leave now. Oi Ahoshi, you're coming with me!" Taking Lambo by his head, Gokudera bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Tsuna, I need you to keep your mouth shut about the future while you're here. I've already arrange with Hibari that you're the new teacher in Nami-high." 

"Eh? New teacher? But I'm going back in 5 minu-

"5 minutes' over. You're stuck here." The infant smirk, tipping his hat slightly.

"Did you plan this to happen?" Older Tsuna frowned as his tutor. Even after 10 years reborn was still the same, but…

"Who knows? Starting from tomorrow, Hibari will guide you around the office and stuffs. Don't waste my efforts Tsuna."

"But Reborn-

"You would get to talk to your guardians, so stop being so wimpy!" Swinging Leon, (Which changed into a green round hammer) he snapped at the older boy, watching him duck down, making the hit miss. Reborn smirked. At least the boss had improved without yelling this time.

"Well then, I guess it's okay…this isn't part of your plan right?"

"Like I said, who knows?" Smirking, he climbed onto his "bed", clothes already changed.

"And about Mama, I told her than you are just someone called Natsu Decimo, Tsuna's best long lost friend. And Tsuna's currently away on a trip." Bubble appearing on his nose, and a snore was heard.

"But Natsu's the name of my box weapon…" mumbling, he lied on his bed, pulling up the covers, knowing it's useless to defy reborn.

**Next morning…**

Older Tsuna (Let's just call him Tsuna or Tsunayoshi. :3) was already up, had breakfast made by his own mom. He smiled warmly, enjoying his mother's cooking once again. Still dressed in white shirt and black pants, Nana gave him some proper clothes, saying it was from her husband's. Thanking Nana, he wore the suit on. It fitted perfectly. Smiling to himself, he put on a pair of black shoes which was polished neatly. Stepping out of his house, he grinned.

This is going to be rather entertaining day…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. This way." A cold voice greeted him. Knowing well who it was, he tackled the person to a hug.

"Kyoya! Whoa, you're small…Heh~ I'm taller than you, Haha!" the tall brunette smiled warmly at the raven, patting his hair lightly.

"Tsunayoshi, you've got some guts to touch me…" the prefect smirked, tonfas gleaming at his sides.

"Come on Kyoya, I've already over power you in the future. There's no use fighting me now. Lead the way!" Again the brunette threw a smile, but Hibari seen something else aside the smile. A glint of sadness.

Many gasps were heard when Tsunayoshi and Hibari walked through the gates of Nami-high, guys staring at Tsunayoshi wide eyed, Girls blushing and whispering among each other.

"Who's that guy? He's so hot!"

"He looks like a prince! Kyaaa!"

"Is he a new teacher?"

"He looks like dame- Tsuna, but way hotter!"

"His hair is longer at the back, it's tied up, so hot~!"

Without the glare of Hibari, Tsunayoshi would be surrounded by girls already.

"Looks like you're famous for your looks." Hibari snorted, leading Tsuna directly to the teacher's office. Knocking twice, Hibari opened the door, revealing some female and male teachers which flush red, staring at Tsuna, who was smiling warmly.

"Natsu Decimo, shall join the teacher's department starting from today."

"Natsu-sensei? Decimo-sensei? Which one do you prefer?" Immediately a blond hair teacher came forward, asking him several questions together with other female teachers, while the male teachers just smiled at him, nodding as a welcome.

"Anyone of those names is okay…" Tsuna sweat-dropped, did he really change a lot? Just look more mature and a part of his honey locks tied up behind him, that's all…

"Get back to work or I'll bite you to death! Natsu. Your schedule's on your table. Don't forget it." Hibari hissed in annoyance, not liking the crowd around Tsunayoshi and him.

"Arigatou Kyoya, you can go back to your work too, I'll handle things myself from here." Tsunayoshi smiled at him, patting his head. Hibari just snorted, and went out of the room.

"Natsu-Sensei, class is starting in half and hour; would you like to have a tour around the school? Or get your schedule? I'll help you with that!"

"Its okay, Kyoya told me my schedule should be somewhere…and he already showed me the way around school earlier, so I think I might mange okay. Thank you for your offer, uh…" Tsuna blinked, remembering that he didn't know her name.

"I'm Hinamori Taka or Taka-sensei, a science and English teacher. It's a pleasure to meet you!" The blond hair lady smiled, offering her hand. Tsunayoshi took it, replying back with another smile, "Natsu Decimo."

"M-my name is Sawako D. Satoshi, please call me Sawa-sensei." A quiet meek voice spoke up, making Tsunayoshi turn to see who it was. A short, black hair lady, stood beside him, introducing herself. Tsunayoshi stared at her, and then he replied, "Nice to meet you Sawa-sensei. What subject do you teach?"

"A-arts and cooking…Natsu-sensei." She smiled a bit, after hearing 'Natsu' warmly replied her.

"Ahh, I might be teaching cooking too, maybe I'll take English too?" Tsunayoshi thought. He didn't know what he should teach yet, but probably Kyoya had already chosen for him.

"Eh? You're not sure? Check your schedule, it should be written there." Taka-sensei pointed to the paper on a desk, only to point out, "Oh, and that's your desk. It's where you would be working from now on. If there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask us." Hands on her hips, she took the piece of paper and hand it to Natsu, which took it, glancing down his schedule.

(Setsuna: Let's call Tsunayoshi as Natsu or Decimo. :3 If he's with his family then the name Tsunayoshi would appear. :3)

"Hm…I'm in the Physical Education, English and Cooking department. Wow, I think I might have to work hard." Natsu smirked, knowing that Kyoya did want him to suffer a bit here.

"3-3 subjects to teach? That's a lot! S-sensei will do fine, if you do your best!" Sawa-sensei encouraged him, hoping he won't quit right after 1st day.

"That's right. Be a man and teach those subjects well to the students, okay?" Taka-sensei smiled, only to be interrupted by other teachers.

"Taka-sensei, Sawa-sensei, you two have to hurry to class, the bell's going off in 5 minutes. You too Natsu-sensei." A male teacher stepped forward, quickly brushing past them. After a quick good bye, the teachers hurried to class before the bell, while Natsu stared at his schedule. English at first period for his class. Smirking, he knew that it was going to be fun.

"Yo! Gokudera! Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto hit the back of Gokudera, who immediately started shouting loads of curses at the guy.

"Tch…Reborn-san said that Juudaimeh already left for school. He mentions something about having a new teacher here too." Not bothering to look at the baseball idiot, he took his seat right in the front when the bell rung. Strange, the teacher isn't here yet. Damnit, teachers should learn to be punctual! While the girls in their class chatted about a new teacher being so hot and stuffs, right on cue the door slide open, making everyone quickly take their seats.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, class." A familiar voice spoke, making the girls gasp, and the whole class broke into whispers.

"Now now, please reframe from talking. I'll be your new teacher from now on, I'm Natsu Decimo. You can call me anything you like, but please add a sensei at the back." A warm smile appeared on Natsu's face, making the girls blush.

"J-juudaimeh/T-tsuna/Tsuna-kun?" Voices chores at once, calling his real name. Natsu looked up, throwing a smile again. Reborn didn't tell them he was still here…?

"Hayato and Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi has transferred out for the mean time. And while he's out, there's a few students going to another class because of their weak grades, so some of them are fitting into their new class. While then, students are transferring in too." Natsu nodded, while the door slide open, revealing a pineapple shaped girl with an eye patch, a boy with mismatched eyes, another 2 boys with glasses and sharp eyes like animals. The class broke into whispers again.

"Kyaaa! The boy with mismatched eyes looks so hot!"

"OH, the girl looks cute!"

"Ahhhh~ we'll have a lucky term this year~"

"Kyaaa~ I can't wait to befriend them!"

"Class, please welcome these 4 students, they'll be joining you all for the rest of the term."

"Chrome Dukuro…" The girl with the eye patch nodded, introducing herself softly, smiling at Kyoko, who was waving at her.

"Kufufu. Rokudo Mukuro. And this is Ken and Chiksua." Mukuro pointed out, saying his signature laugh, making the students shiver in an uncomfortable position.

"Well then, take a seat the four of you. Class is starting soon." Natsu-sensei gestured towards the seats around class. Chrome went for the seat beside Kyoko, while the other 3 boys took the seats at the back of the classes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

First class ended quickly, this led Natsu-sensei calling it a day for their English class.

"Would you all prefer homework? Or tests?"

"Homework is better then tests!"

"Natsu-sensei! Your class is awesome! I get English better now because of you!"

"Kyaaa! Homework Natsu-sensei! I'll give you a hug!"

"Kufufu, I'd prefer homework, _Decimo_."

Natsu-sensei sweat-dropped. He was glad that his classes were fun, but he didn't need a hug to give out homework…

"Well, homework it is then. Read pages 1 to 4, then you'll understand things better to do the work on pages 5 to 7. There's English again on Thursday, so the homework is due then. Please come forward to ask if you have any problems."

"Hai! ~"

"Natsu Decimo, Repeat, Natsu Decimo, could you please report to the DP Office immediately, thank you."

"Kyaaahhh! Natsu-sensei! Please be careful!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." The tall brunette smiled, walking out of the class towards the office.

'Now, what does Kyoya want from me?' Getting quiet a lot of greets from students and teachers walking about, he finally reached the DP room. Knocking twice, he heard a voice.

"Come in."

"Kyoya, it's me." Natsu poke his head in a bit after opening the door, making the chairman sigh.

"Sit."

"But I have classes later…" Natsu sweat dropped. Is it that important? What did he want to talk about?

"How're your classes going?" the prefect asked while signing some papers, not looking up.

"Well, I can't go to any class without getting tackled by students." Natsu took the seat on the couch in the room. He relaxed a bit, then looked at Hibari.

"My second class is starting…Is there anything else?" Hibari shook his head, making Natsu stare at him. Kyoya's being kind today…? Or did he know something from the future? Walking out, he hurried to his next class, cooking.

**HUWWWAAAA~ Chapter 2 done AFAP! Okok, reviews kindly wanted. -^w^-**

**See you all in chapter 3. :D**

**Mukuro: Kufufu. When is it my turn?**

**Hibari: I get him first. –Pokes with tonfas-**

**Natsu(TYL Tsunayoshi): Both of you, calm down, you'll each get your turn. –smiles- reviews are wanted, minna. I'll bake you a cookie. ^^**

**Gokudera: Oi! Why am I paired with Yakuu baka?**

**Yamamoto: Ahahah! Its fine, isn't it?**

**Gokudera: HELL NO!**

**Natsu: Dame yo, Hayato. Go with the story and help Setsuna-san here. –smile-**

**Gokudera: H-Hai Juudaimeh! –bow-**

**Reborn: Fufufu…Tsuna's charm works on minna. :3 Review with your dying will, minna! **

**Setsu: Choose one, R27, G27 or 1827? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu: Katekyo hitman reborn doesn't belong to Setsuna-san! :3**

**Kyoya: … You belong to me. –Pulls Natsu close-**

**Natsu: -laughs- I don't know about that~**

**Giotto: Tsunayoshi, take care of your guardians, they're…wild.  
><strong>

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ who says we're wild? It's Tsunayoshi catching our attention here.**

**Giotto: T-true…**

**Natsu: Gi-giotto-san? Not you too! –Sigh-**

**Adult Reborn: Dame - Decimo. Tsk, get hold of your guardians well. Primo, act like yourself. –whacks-**

**The votes tally 2718, G27 and R27, I was already prepared to write them all, so somehow the votes turned out to be G27 and R27 even with votes from my friends outside. Sorry to the others, but I'll try to include these parings in okay? Since Giotto and Reborn can't have Tsunayoshi so easily… Hehehe~ Our favorite little uke is going to be a little wild in this fanfic~ :3 I won't reply to your reviews just yet. =3= Sorry! ^^" Reborn's adult form gets into this time! :3 And the future will be here too. Let's see how Tsuna's doing in the future! ^^**

**Warning: There is 1827/2718, G27, R27.**

**AND, THE FF IS SHORT. **

'_Thoughts' (Sawada Tsunayoshi/ Natsu Decimo)_

'_**Thoughts' (Hibari Kyoya/Giotto/Reborn)**_

'**Thoughts' (Others, indicated)**

**Chapter 3**

**Never ending love**

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day in Nami-high, somehow Natsu got used to the way of things here. It'll be normal to have students crowding among him everyday, from boys to girls, to girls to boys, it doesn't end. The students ended up making a fan club, which Tsuna, being kind, would always visit the fan club sometimes after school hours.

And it was also normal for him to have his lunch break with fellow teachers, mostly with Sawa-sensei and Taka-sensei. And after school everyday, Takeshi and the others would go to his house, and they'll talk and play all they wanted. Natsu kept future happenings to himself, knowing about time paradox. Although it was peaceful, he got worried suddenly when he remembered something important.

Escaping to the past was a very good way to avoid paper work, but how long did he want to stay here? How long…is his younger self going to suffer in the future, in his place? He didn't want that to happen! But then...he loves it here, and yet, he somehow misses everything back in his future world.

The everyday wake up calls from Adult Reborn or Hayato, clashes between Kyoya and a certain mist guardian. What's the point of staying here? What was the real reason he came to this area?

"Juudaimeh, what's wrong?" The sliver hair bomber looked at his beloved boss with worried eyes. Tsuna was normally happy and cheerful, so what's this feeling is he getting from him now?

"Tsuna, something bothering you?" Seems so Yamamoto thought so too, giving him a stare as well, looking up from his homework.

"Ah, it's nothing. Sorry for making the both of you worry…Ah, Takeshi, you got this question wrong, it's suppose to be x equals to 2.4/3 because there's a _xy_ equation here, so…" The older brunette quickly changed the topic, teaching his rain guardian homework. Somehow, when Tsuna became a teacher, his mind got plenty of spaces to learn. Weekends he had been studying with Hayato, Reborn and the others, but…

Something just doesn't feel right.

- …. - ….. - …. - …. - …. - …. -

**10 years in the future**

**(Reborn's POV)**

_**'Finally, peace and quiet. No loud shouts, no fights anywhere in the mansion, no need to wake that dame- boss up…'**_

"REBORN-SAN! YOU HAVE TO COME QUICKLY! JUUDAIMEH—JUUDAIMEHHH-!"

Should have known my life wasn't supposed to be as quiet as I wished to be.

Giving out a sigh, I looked up from my book. "What did he do this time?"

"Juudaimeh… he's gone!" Gokudera panted, trying to calm down.

_**What?**_

"Found him yet?" I barked, pissed. Where the hell is that guy? He should be working on his paperwork, and not sneaking around like a little rabbit he used to be! The walky-talky on my ear started buzzing; giving me a signal that someone was trying to get to me. And to my surprise, it was just one of those normal ranking Vongola guys.

_"R-r-reborn-sama! There's an intruder! He's too strong, we found him near the Decimo's room-_

**What?**

That should have gone off the alarm if someone sneaks in! What the _**hell **_happened here while I was gone? What're those guardians doing? Pissed, I quickly stormed off to Tsuna's room, hoping at least _**someone**_ could beat the hell of the intruder, worried for Tsuna's safety, I broke into a run. 

"_Infant. Get here this instance. Seems so we have a surprise."_

Hibari?

"What do you mean by that?" Frowning, I mentally paused. Weird, I though. I was so close to Tsuna's room, but there were only yells I could hear. Very familiar yells…it can't…be…!

_That familiar girly yell. That brown mop of messy hair. That height, everything. Everything just confirmed it was him. _

"Tsuna!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-! WHO'RE- e-eh… R-r-reborn…? Is that you?" Tsuna titled his head to one side, frowning. Ah, that's right. I was still an 'Infant' 10 years ago.

"S-so…Ahahah… sorry for attacking you guys, I was just protecting myself, I didn't mean to hurt you all, really!" Sheepishly laughing, he scratched his head, looking guilty.

"N-no, it's our fault Decimo-sama! Apologizes for not knowing it was you, very sorry for attacking you and not listening to you at all!" a number of our men bow down near Tsuna's feet, muttering 'so this is Decimo-sama 10 years ago? He's strong even at this young age!'

Calming down, Hibari yawned.

"There you have it. No crowding, herbivores. I'll bite you to death." Dark aura started seeping through him, filling the place with it.

"H-HAI HIBARI-SAMA! PLEASE EXCUSE US!" bowing down again, the whole troop of men ran off, leaving a blank Tsuna on his spot, blinking.

"H-Hibari-san, you don't have to be so mean…" Tsuna sweat dropped, facing Hibari.

"Hn." Was all his reply. Turning, he headed back to his own base. "I've already let the other guardians know." He said, looking at me sharply, giving off an it's-all-up-to-you-now-or-else-look. I smirked back, nodding.

I felt a body embracing me. Looking down, I realized it was Tsuna, sleeping soundly in my arms. Smiling softly, I look around, taking in the damage he had done while trying to protect himself.

_Few broken stuffs, but not so serious. He was seriously holding back a lot. _

Giving a rare smile, I laid him on bed, letting him rest up till he woke up again.

**End.**

**WAS IT A CLIFFHANGER? O_O IDK. OMG. SORRY IF IT IS. AND SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER VERY LATE UPDATE DESU. –Bows 10000000000x- This. Chapter. Is. Effing. Short. (2 pages) OTL Gomenasai… There's Exams, I'm moving to Australia, Gotta get lots of stuffs back at my hometown too. OTL it's tiring, all that plus school, and I happen to be sick. (Morning sickness) Kufufu… Oh well. Enough of that excuse. I just hope to be kicked back into typing again, this time, fast. =_=ll Okay. Reviews gladly wanted 3 Thanks. –bows again, this time falls- +_+…  
>~Setsuna <strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me.**

**Many thanks to all the readers, Kuroneko13, for correcting my Japanese (ehehe. ^^") and Jen, for pushing me back to type this fic for everyone again. I had writers block, blah… my mind is just seriously blank even though I wanted to type for you guys. The feeling sucks, really.  
><strong>

**Warning; yaoi. Boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. :3 **

**Parings: R27, 18TYL!27 , G27 , 8059, etc.**

'_Thoughts' (Sawada Tsunayoshi/ Natsu Decimo)_

'_**Thoughts' (Hibari Kyoya/Giotto/Reborn)**_

'**Thoughts' (Others, indicated)**

**Chapter 4 – Hope**

**Younger Tsuna's POV **

"_Juudaime! It's time for you to wake up, or you'll be late for school! Reborn-san will –_

'_Gokudera-Kun… hmn, wait, 5 more minutes, my body's aching all over.'_

"_Wake you up in my unpleasant way!" **WHAM!**_

"_HIEEEEEEEEEE! Mou, Reborn! What was that for! You could just wait till I was fully up!" I pouted at my mafia tutor in disbelieve. Sometimes he was just really too harsh! _

"_You're really going to be late for school, Tsu-kun, if you don't get up!" Mom's voice echoed from the floor below us, clearly not aware that I was up._

"_I'm awake, Mom! I'm awake…"_

"Mom…" I didn't realize a tear dropped from my eye lids till I flutter them open, wiping it away, I pushed myself up and off the bed, only to have my face met with the carpet. Groaning, I stood up, slapping myself awake. Carpet…? Since when my house floor has carpets? I gaped, taking in my surroundings. This isn't my room either! Where am I!

"You're awake." A deep voice spoke; the door swung open, and out came someone looking like Reborn. Very look alike.

"W-who're you? Where am I?" I stuttered out, surprised by how tall the guy was. I have to look up to see his face, although half of it was mostly covered by his hat.

The ferado-hat guy's eyebrows rose and twitched slightly. "Tsuna, I'm reborn. Don't you remember anything?"

**Normal POV**

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna's shriek sounds off across the Vongola mansion, alerting the one and only beloved bomber man immediately.

"TENTH! Where are you? WHAT'S WRONG!"

Gokudera's 10 year older self rushed into the room, shocking Tsuna more and making Reborn more pissed off.

"Gokudera Hayato. How many times have I told you not to crash open doors? Do you want to die?" Reborn felt a nerve twitch, as he shoved his gun in front of Gokudera's pale – stricken face; no body wanted to mess with this hitman.

"Tsuna! What's wrong-! O-oh , kid , I didn't know you were here with Hayato…" Yamamoto, armed with his sword, sliced open the already broken door. This time, Reborn snapped, only to be held back by Tsuna, who turned into hyper mode and stopped him.

"Reborn. I need you to tell me what's going on. I can't have you distracted with simple broken doors." He frowned, clearly not aware that he too, in the future, was irritated by the costs of broken stuffs that need to be fixed when his own guardians broke them. Reborn stared at his own student, amazed that he was already strong 10 years ago. Sighing, his gun turned back into Leon, and he glared at the two guardians, sending them an eye to eye message.

_Get. Out. _

Tsuna, however, caught that eye message and turning back into his normal mode, he clung tightly onto his beloved friends, who blushed at the sudden affection. "Rebornnnnn~ why can't they stay? You're still so mean! They're my friends!"

"Guardians," Reborn corrected him, getting pissed again; he rubbed his temples and calmed down. "Fine, they can stay. However, I'm not going to help you pay for that door."

"Hieeee! I'm paying it? B-b-but that must…!" He gasped, staring at the door which was hanging onto one side of the wall, which his dear rain guardian was kind enough to but it nice and gently at one side._ 'Who knows how much that costs! Stupid reborn...'  
><em>

Immediately he explain that Lambo must have his bazooka shot at him, but he still doesn't know why he was still here after 5 minutes. "Well," Reborn leaned back onto the chair he was sitting, a frown settling on his face. "That idiot must have knocked the bazooka somewhere. I'll have Gannini to help."


End file.
